


You've Captured My Love

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweaters, ben gets a little real at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: It was regular that Gwilym would come upstairs to find the shorter male triumphantly marching out of their room wearing something of his boyfriends. Whether it was another pair of sweats, a t-shirt, or Gwil’s personal favourite- a jumper. It’s during this period of having all manner of clothing stolen, that the older male discovers a new favourite pastime.Fucking Ben senseless when he’s wearing one of Gwil’s jumpersakashameless porn and some feelings





	You've Captured My Love

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> happy sin sunday! here's a little something i wrote for an anon on tumblr, whoever you are, i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

“Ben! Where’s my jumper? Actually, where’s half of my bloody wardrobe gone?” Gwil groaned as he pushed the doors shut, shrugging on one of the few remaining sweaters he had. He was sure he wasn’t going crazy, something was happening, something wasn’t right, the fact that Ben didn’t respond only made him surer of this.

He frowns to himself a moment, eyeing up the closet on Ben’s side of the room, maybe the blond had gotten them mixed up in the wash? Gwil shrugged, making his way towards the dresser, and then, almost as soon as he opened it, he hummed, Ben’s closet was near bursting point, full to the brim with; you guessed it, Gwil’s clothes.

Sighing, a curl to his lips, he takes back all the pilfered clothing, arms full as he moves it back into his own closet. He wondered whether Ben would bring it up later. Though, he was a bit confused, he’d never really noticed Ben wearing anything of his, and now that he thought about it, he was a bit disappointed in himself, seeing Ben prancing around in a sweater too big for him would’ve been quite the sight.

Later on, neither of them mentions it, but Ben has this little guilty wideness to his eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Gwil thinks for a moment that getting caught would stop the blond from doing it again, but it’s not a day later before he realises a pair of his sweatpants are missing, and are instead now hanging loosely, and lowly on Ben’s hips, the legs so long that they pool around his feet as he walks around the house. It has to be the single cutest and hottest thing Gwil has ever seen, and he can’t help but tap the other on the arse, chuckling as he looks him over “either you’ve been stealing again, or you’ve somehow gotten shorter.”

His hand is smacked away, and Ben rounds with a little glare on his face, “call me short again and you can say goodbye to your kneecaps” he falls silent, and Gwil shoots him an expectant look, the blond sighing after a moment “alright, yep, I pinched ‘em, they looked comfy!” he groaned, trying to pull them up a bit, the sweats only falling further down on his hips.

“Ha! Knew you were up to no good again!” Gwil gasped, congratulating himself on his fine detective work, Ben rolling his eyes, asking if he was free to go. The brunet shook his head “nah, sorry love, gonna have to repossess those” he stated, reaching forward to try and grab the waistband.

He narrowly avoided a kick directly to the knees before the blond was legging it towards the study.

From then on, Ben lost all grasp on subtlety, it was regular that Gwilym would come upstairs to find the shorter male triumphantly marching out of their room wearing something of his boyfriends. Whether it was another pair of sweats, a t-shirt, or Gwil’s personal favourite- a jumper. It’s during this period of having all manner of clothing stolen, that the older male discovers a new favourite pastime.

Fucking Ben senseless when he’s wearing one of Gwil’s jumpers.

He’s not sure why, but there’s just something so incredibly irresistible about that shorty in a jumper big enough to drown in. Covering his flushed cheeks with the sleeves, cock jutting up from under the material, teeth catching on the clothing to try and keep himself quiet. It was almost too much to bear, and this time, like many other times before, he’s fallen for it.

Ben knows the drill by now, wait in their bedroom, on his back, wearing the jumper and nothing else- it’s a sight that always leaves Gwil practically drooling and moving faster than he’s ever moved before. He’s pretty sure Ben could convince him to commit murder when he’s like this.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve perfected the art of getting what you want” Gwil sighed, shucking off his clothes with ease, slotting himself between the blond’s legs, one hand running up over his clothed ribs, the other rifling around in the nightstand. Ben chuckles and Gwil is quick to press their lips together, teeth grazing his soft lower lip, the blond humming at the sensation, rolling his hips up against Gwil’s and making the older male lose his breath a moment.

“Or maybe you’re just easy to manipulate into giving me what I want” Ben breathed, a hand pressing to the side of Gwil’s face, nails softly raking over the few days’ worth of stubble, making a noise of approval at how it felt under his fingers. Gwil makes a low noise in his throat at the others words, now slipping a slick finger between pale thighs, Ben squeaking at the coldness, but letting his legs fall open without hesitation. “That’s fucking cold, bloody hell” he winces, gasping out as a long finger finally presses in, sliding until he’s buried to the knuckle.

“That’s what you get for being a smartarse” Gwil whispers against his jaw, sucking at the skin along the side of his neck, unafraid of leaving marks, the weather was growing cooler, and it would finally give Ben an excuse to steal Gwil’s scarves. He drags his teeth over the skin, curling his finger harshly inside him and leaving the younger man gasping for breath, his hands flying to grip Gwil’s biceps, fingers digging into his arms firmly.

Gwil slips a second finger in, and Ben turns his head to the side, teeth biting down onto the fabric covering his shoulder, his face bright pink and strained as he tries not to scream the house down. Gwil swallows thickly, stretching his fingers and flexing them the way he knows the blond likes. “Wow, nothing else to say” he laughs against Ben’s throat, tongue dragging up over the jut of his Adam’s apple.

“fk ff” Ben mumbles through the jumper in his teeth, whining as Gwil curls his fingers in retaliation, a third joining the other two, the young man wincing at the burn as he adjusts around them, legs parting more, his thighs quivering and hands shaking against Gwil’s arms. The brunet whispers praise against his ear, free hand grasping one of Ben’s, pressing it down into the mattress.

With a few more stretches, Gwil is removing his fingers, Ben choking a gasp through the fabric between his teeth, hips bucking up against the older man’s, desperate for friction, his cock leaking and creating a dark patch down near the hem of the jumper. Gwil grinds up against him a few times, relishing the drag of slick skin and soft fabric, biting down on his lip hard as he finally lines himself up and pushes in past that tight, hot ring of muscle, burying his face in the crook of Ben’s neck. His breath was hot against the blond’s skin, and soon the younger man was shuddering, his legs wrapping around Gwil’s hips, shaky yet firm.

After a moment, the brunet’s hips start in gentle, slow rolls, enough to get Ben whining underneath him, soft pleas slipping from his lips as he relinquishes the bit of jumper that had previously been in his mouth. “Come on, darlin’ please, you’re going to kill m-E” right on time, Gwil snaps his hips, ramming up into the blond at just the right angle to leave him calling out, arm wrapping around the brunet’s neck and pulling him down, bodies pressed together from chest to hips.

From then on, Gwil keeps up the relentless pace, soon, his free hand slips around the younger man’s neck, fingers loose, but pressing softly into the delicate flesh with each thrust of his hips. Ben making an approving noise low in his throat at the feeling of the other man’s hand around his neck, tipping his head back, the ridge of his Adam’s apple standing temptuously out and Gwil presses his thumb lightly against the side of it, Ben’s moan turning raspy as it falls from his lips.

As Gwil continues to fuck into him, fingers squeezing and caressing carefully, their eyes meet, Ben’s eyes watery and beautiful, the colour of green seafoam- most would argue that Ben’s finest assets were his…fine _ass_ ets, or his muscles, but Gwil knew better, those gorgeous peepers looking up at him like he hung the stars are what dreams are made of.

“God you’re beautiful” Gwil breaths, sealing their lips together, teeth and tongue quick to join in, the older man sucking at Ben’s wonderful lower lip, tongue laving up over it. He tastes faintly of cigarettes and gum (the gum because he knows how Gwil hates kissing an ashtray- and Ben can’t live without Gwil’s’ kisses) and it’s so _Ben_ that the brunet can feel his heart give a little shake. “I’m so lucky to have you” he sighs against the blond’s lips, before continuing the kiss, their tongues licking into each other’s mouths, muffling Ben’s moans as his boyfriend’s thrusts grow more and more erratic, both their climaxes building hot and heavy in their hips.

“You’re so f-UCKING charming and per-FECT, I can’t s-TAND it” Ben gasps, Gwil relishing the sounds of his voice going wild with each well-aimed roll of his hips. Giving a final squeeze of Ben’s neck, Gwil slips his hand underneath the jumper, fingers instead wrapping around Ben’s untouched cock, the blond nearly crying out at the sensation, his legs painfully firm around the older man’s waist, hips giving little bucks upwards into his hand. Gwil attaches his mouth to Ben’s neck, teeth nipping at his skin, thrusts stuttering, and he’s barely got a moment to warn the younger man before he’s coming with a groan hot and deep inside him.

It’s this sensation, along with the sting of teeth and twist of hand that does Ben in, the smaller man pulling his lover against him, gasping into his shoulder, tensing up as he covers the jumper, his stomach and Gwil’s hand. He’s gone rigid, and as the brunet fucks them both through their climaxes, he whispers gravelly words of appraisal against his skin, easing him down against the mattress. His limbs fill with hot lead, and then he’s flopping down beside Ben, wincing as he slips free, he hums at the mess towards the bottom of the jumper. “I loved that jumper… though if I’m honest, probably prefer it this way, covered in ‘the essence of Ben Hardy,’ as the fancy folk would say,” he huffs, slipping an arm around the blond’s shoulders.

Ben chuckles tiredly “not to burst your bubble, prince charming, but I think you are one of those ‘fancy folk’” he pointed out, Gwil scoffing, shaking his head, before the room falls silent. They lie there for lord knows how long before Ben sighs, speaking up, voice hesitant and a little shy, “I know it might sound silly, but doing this… wearing the jumper while we do this…it makes me feel- it makes me feel really good, Gwil,” the older man can hear the gravity in his voice, and he rolls onto his side, brow furrowing as he watches Ben choose his words carefully, the blond not looking at him. “You know about my history with my…looks, people can’t see past ‘em, I’m just a torso and pretty face to them…and I dunno, sometimes I worry you’re like that. But doing this…hiding myself so much and having you still so…into it? Having you drooling over me like you do- which is dorky, and I love it, don’t get me wrong- but to have you act like that, even when I’m all covered. It’s nice, Gwil, it’s really nice, and I love you, like, a lot, for it. That’s it, that’s all I have to say,” Ben’s eyes slide shut, and he takes in a deep breath, swallowing thickly, before his head turns and he meets Gwil’s eyes, a sheepish press of his lips, and Gwil feels a watery smile work itself onto his face.

He doesn’t know what to say, what he could say, and all he can do is pull the blond into his arms, pressing his cheek to Ben’s head, squeezing him against his chest. “Ben, love, I’ve never- I’m here for you, no matter how you look, I’m in it for the long haul, your big boy muscles are just an add on. I love you so damn much, Ben” he breaths, his voice wobbling, and then he’s pressing kiss after kiss all over Ben’s face, his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, everywhere. It isn’t long before Ben’s giggling at the scratch of his beard, trying to half-heartedly bat him off, Gwil’s heart is so full, and he’s pretty sure he’s probably crying like a wuss, but he doesn’t care.

“Okay, okay, I get it! Gwil, you brute!” Ben giggles, pushing at his chest, they’re probably making a mess, Ben can feel it against his stomach, but he can’t really worry too much about it, because he’s laughing too hard to breathe properly and Gwil isn’t backing off. “Gwil! If you love me so much, you’ll stop and let me breath” he gasps, hands pushing at his shoulders until he finally backs off, eyes watery and face split by a huge grin that makes Ben’s heart go all fuzzy. When he can finally breathe normal again, he spares a look down at the jumper “and if you love me so much, you’ll help me clean up…in the shower.”

Gwil was dragging him to the bathroom in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
